


Stuck in the Middle With You

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Curse Breaking, Curses, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "Fine." Cas slid his right pointer finger into the trap and almost instantly felt the trap snap around their fingers."That's not right." Dean looked up at Cas. "What did you do?"Cas attempted to pull his finger out of the trap. "I didn't do anything.""Remember, push in, then we can slide out." Dean tried to push their fingers together. "What the hell?""I thought you said this was a child's toy? What is this, Dean?" Cas tilted his head.Dean turned bright red. "Sonofabitch." He jumped up from the bed and ran down to Sam's room, dragging Cas behind him, and banged on the door. "SAMMY! OPEN UP!"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection, ProfoundBond Storytime





	Stuck in the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/gifts).

> Oh hey, Storytime Number 19! This week comes from the amazing [canadduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh) who had a video prompt of two guys stuck in a finger trap.
> 
> This was probably the hardest to write, because of so much unintended innuendo. There's a lot.
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

The bunker door slammed shut, announcing to anyone around that Sam, Dean, and Rowena returned from their case. Each brother carried a box in their hands, and Rowena brought a pile of tomes in hers. Cleaning up after a witch hunt was always a hit or miss, but anything they could get off of the street was a win in their book.

"Sammy, leave your box on the War Table, would ya?" Dean placed his box down and sat in a chair. "I'll start cataloging these; you can help Ro with the tomes. Figure out where they go in your bullshit book system."

Sam rolled his eyes and dropped the box next to Dean's. "The books keep changing. I swear." He turned and started to follow Rowena. "But, I'll leave the bitch work to you, Dean."

Dean lazily flipped his brother the bird before grabbing a pair of gloves. Sam probably didn't realize that Dean was gifting him alone time with the witch, but it was for Dean's own benefit too. The looks those two had been shooting back and forth were making him sick. Dean grabbed a notepad and pen before pulling the first item out of his box.

About an hour had passed, and Dean nearly finished going through both boxes. Only a handful of items were truly detrimental, several Rowena could use in spellcraft, and a couple that were just gag items. Dean reached into Sam's box and grabbed the last thing, a cheap finger trip gag that one would usually get as a prize from collecting tickets or at a carnival. He chuckled as he turned it over, examining it thoroughly.

Dean peeled off his gloves and stuck his fingers into the trap, holding his breath just in case he had missed anything to indicate that it was cursed. Nothing bit, shock, or burned him, and a light tug on the trap showed that it was working as intended. Dean chuckled as Sam and Rowena walked back into the War Room.

"What's that?" Sam nodded at the finger trap.

Dean feigned offense. "Sam, you don't remember these? It's a finger trap!" He tugged his fingers apart a little firmer to emphasize his point. "It's a toy. I had a few of these when we were kids growing up on the road. Dad would get them and lock my fingers in them, so I'd stop grabbing at things." Dean smiled and pushed his fingers together. He held the trap in place and slid his fingers out before handing the trap to Sam.

"Seriously?" Sam slipped his fingers in and tested what he had just watched Dean do. "Where did you find this?"

"Your box."

Sam quickly unlocked his fingers from the device and tossed it to Rowena. "Is that cursed!?"

"Samuel, would Dean be playing with it if he thought it cursed?" Rowena closed her eyes and held the finger trap in her hand. She smirked and put one finger in and offered the open end towards Dean. Dean shrugged and slid his finger in, tugging when Rowena tugged on it. "'Tis a toy." She slid her finger out and gestured for Sam to put his in.

"I'll pass." He rolled his eyes. "So what are you going to do with it? It's apparently trash."

"No, it's not. I haven't had one of these since I was like 10. I'm keeping it."

Sam shook his head. "Whatever. Did you go through everything else?"

"Yep." Dean popped the p loudly. "Rowena this box–" He patted the one closest to him. "–is all for you. Reagents, stuff you can use in your spells. That box–" Dean pointed at the other. "–are actual cursed items. I'm going to go put them away here in a minute." Dean offered the other side of the finger trap to Sam again. "Come on, Sammy, for old time's sake?"

"Fine." Sam slipped his finger into the trap and did a quick pull before untrapping his finger. "Happy now?"

"You have no idea." Dean flashed a thousand-watt smile at his brother. "Why don't you two go do whatever it is you two do when we're not on an active case, and I'll take care of these."

Rowena grabbed the box of spell reagents and walked and gestured to Sam. "Let's go, Samuel. The infirmary is where I've been storing my reagents I keep here. You can help me organize."

"You got it." Sam smiled and followed Rowena as Dean picked up the other box and headed towards one of their storage rooms.

Dean had finished putting the cursed items away and was kicked back sitting on his bed. He put on a movie and played with the finger trap. An unexpected knock at the door pulled him out of his reverie. "It's open."

The door opened, and Cas entered, causing a smile and a blush to creep up on Dean's cheeks. Dean coughed, clearing his throat, and quickly looked back at the TV. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas entered the room and walked up next to Dean. He tilted his head curiously at the item in Dean's hands. "How did your hunt go?"

"Easy witch hunt." Dean stole a glance up at Cas. "Well, it's easy when you have an all-powerful witch who can't stand witches who consort with demons."

Cas' focus remained on the finger trap. "Rowena is a good asset to the team."

"You look confused, Cas." Dean pointed out. "You've been around how long, have you not seen one of these before?" He tugged at the trap.

"I have not." Cas squinted. "What is it? What is the point of it?"

"It's a gag toy, Cas. The way it's made, you can slide your fingers in, but you can't pull them out unless you know the secret."

"That doesn't sound like much of an enjoyable toy, Dean."

"Et tu, Cas?" Dean huffed and pushed in on the trap, releasing his fingers. "Slide your fingers in."

Cas took the toy and placed his fingers in, causing Dean to involuntarily lick his lips. "Like this?"

"Yeah, Cas. Like that." Dean swallowed. "Just uh, give it a light tug. You shouldn't be able to escape."

Cas pulled on the finger trap and looked at Dean, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "This is supposed to be amusing?"

"Ugh, you and Sam are such buzzkills." Dean's mouth curled up into a smile. "Figure out how to escape on your own." He looked back at his TV screen, keeping Cas in the corner of his eye.

"You really think I cannot figure this out, Dean?" Cas pulled at the trap. "It should be relatively easy if it's a child's toy." He twisted his fingers. "Wait, no." Cas tried all varieties of twisting, pulling, and pressing while Dean attempted to stifle his poorly controlled laughter. "Dean, I appear to need your assistance."

"I thought it was going to be relatively easy to figure out?" Dean sat up and looked at Cas. "C'mere."

Cas stepped in between Dean's legs and held his hands out to Dean. "It is going to be a straightforward solution, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean swallowed hard. "Um. Push your fingers together." When Cas did as he was told, Dean held the finger trap in place, a warmth running up his neck and ears. "You should be able to slide them out now."

Cas pulled his fingers out and looked at the finger trap. "That is an infernal little device."

"You're just upset you couldn't figure it out right away." Dean slid his fingers in and out of the hole, trying desperately not to look at Cas. "It's actually more fun when you play with another person."

"Really?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I feel like that would be more frustrating, especially if the person you're connected to has a completely different schedule."

Dean slid his left pointer finger into the trap and offered the other end to Cas. "You only have to do it for a couple of seconds."

"Fine." Cas slid his right pointer finger into the trap and almost instantly felt the trap snap around their fingers. 

"That's not right." Dean looked up at Cas. "What did you do?"

Cas attempted to pull his finger out of the trap. "I didn't do anything."

"Remember, push in, then we can slide out." Dean tried to push their fingers together. "What the hell?"

"I thought you said this was a child's toy? What is this, Dean?" Cas tilted his head.

Dean turned bright red. "Sonofabitch." He jumped up from the bed and ran down to Sam's room, dragging Cas behind him, and banged on the door. "SAMMY! OPEN UP!"

"What's wrong?" Sam walked down the hallway, coming from the direction of the kitchen. "You two are going to wake the dead at the volume you two are shouting at."

"We're stuck!" Dean held their hands up. "We can't get out of the trap."

Sam started laughing. "You're still on about that damn toy, Dean?" Sam smiled, sympathetically at Cas. "Look, I know he wants to be close to you, but the way you get out of the trap–"

"SHUT IT, SAM!" Dean yelled. "Cas knows how to work the trap! I showed him how to work it! We can't get our fingers out."

"Calm down, Dean." Cas gently chided before turning to Sam. "I am aware of how to operate this toy, yes." He demonstrated on his half of the finger trap. "It gets tighter, and we cannot pull out."

Dean turned bright red at Cas' phrasing. "What Cas said, Sam."

"I thought you said that wasn't cursed?" Sam shot a bitchface at Dean. "Come on, Ro's in the kitchen."

Cas and Dean followed Sam into the kitchen, where the petite witch sipped at a cup of tea. "Issues in paradise, boys?"

"Rowena. Blast this damn thing off of us." Dean pulled his and Cas' hands to her face.

"Aye, I could. But this is much more amusing." Rowena set her cup down and rested her chin in her hand.

"We're stuck like this, Rowena. I can't remove myself, nor can Dean." Cas looked at her. "We could use some assistance."

"Or ye two could break the curse. 'Tis a simple one to figure it out." Rowena turned to Sam. "Dun ye dare."

"You know what it is?" Dean looked at Sam. "So help me, I will pour Nair in your shampoo if you don't tell us how to break this."

Rowena laughed. "I'll grow it back, Samuel. I'm quite fond of braiding yer hair."

Sam blushed and shrugged at Dean. "Sorry, threaten all you want. I think this is much more amusing."

Dean looked at Cas. "We're getting this off. Now."

Dean yanked hard on the finger trap, pulling Cas into his arms. They both blushed and started pulling on the trap again. Cas planted his leg down firmly and told gestured for Dean to put his foot on it for leverage. Dean placed his foot on Cas' leg and pushed while pulling, his shoulder feeling like it was starting to dislocate.

Cas shook his head. "This isn't working."

"No kidding, Cas." Dean turned around and lifted his arm over his shoulder. "Pull down."

"That's going to be worse, Dean."

"Won't know unless if we try, Cas." Dean grabbed the door frame and braced himself as Cas pulled down. He grimaced at the weight, before slipping and falling into Cas' lap and arms. The pair froze, their proximity and position at an intimacy they hadn't shared before. Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas, their faces close, so close for things he had only dreamed of.

"Well, then." Sam coughed and cleared his throat. "I guess this is probably the best time to remind you that you need to run into town."

Dean untangled himself and stood up, helping Cas up to his feet as well. "Uh, this is probably the worst time for me to go to town."

"I disagree, dearie." Rowena chimed in. "Ye'll have an extra hand."

Sam burst out laughing and sat down next to Rowena. "It's your turn, and we really need it." Sam kept laughing. "I need this."

"I can't drive! Is Cas supposed to hang out the window?" Dean scowled.

"We're not going to win this fight, Dean. I can drive the truck since I know no one drives Baby but you." Cas leaned over patted Dean's shoulder.

Dean scowled. "This ain't over."

"Empty threats, Dean. Empty threats." Sam took a drink from his own mug of tea.

Cas dragged Dean out of the kitchen before Dean could tackle Sam.

Once in town, Cas pulled into a parking spot in front of the market. Dean stopped and took a look around. "Cas, it's busy as hell. We're gonna get looks. Two grown men stuck in a finger trap?"

"The finger trap is somewhat flexible, I've learned." Cas rearranged their hands and held Dean's hand. "We can't bend our pointer fingers, but at a glance, it looks just like we're holding hands."

Dean quietly looked at their hands and nodded. "I guess it'll work."

"You're not embarrassed?" Cas leaned forward to look at Dean's face. "I know you're not..."

"It's fine, Cas."

Cas nodded and waited as Dean slid across the bench seat of the old pickup truck before getting out.

Dean gave a small, half-hearted smile to Cas once he exited the truck and closed the door behind him. "So, in and out, quick run?"

"Yes, Dean." Cas squeezed Dean's hand reassuringly, causing Dean's heart to leap to his throat.

Dean and Cas grabbed a cart and entered the market, a scene that the residents of Lebanon were used to seeing by this point. However, the residents whispered and watched Dean and Cas with a new appreciation.

Dean moved in closer to Cas, trying to mask their hands a little better. At least, that was what Dean told himself, but he enjoyed the small hints of electricity that shot through him when they brushed against each other. Dean allowed his thoughts to drift off, happily imagining that their hand-holding was real and not to cover up the fact they were cursed together.

"What's next on the list?" Cas' gravelly voice pulled Dean back to reality. 

"Not sure, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Dean admitted.

"We're almost done, Dean. We can finish this up and get back to the bunker, and we can be rid of this toy."

Dean frowned and nodded. While he knew that the situation that brought them together wasn't ideal, he didn't think that Cas would want to be away from him so quickly. "Yeah. I hear you, Cas." As they turned down the next aisle, Dean realized they were getting a lot of stares. "I don't know if they were expecting this, or if they're offended by it."

"Don't worry what they think of it, Dean." Cas shrugged and took the list from Dean. "We know what it is, and we'll be fine."

Dean resisted the urge to run his thumb over Cas' as they quietly walked down the few remaining aisles. A few of the townies smiled at them while a few scowled. Dean made a mental note of those assholes and to stay away from them, even if he wasn't really with Cas.

"I think that's everything, Dean. Let's go get in line." Cas navigated the cart towards the checkout.

They stood in line and were greeted by Stacy, one of the few teenagers in town. "Hi, Mr. Campbell, Mr. Novak." Her eyes glanced down to their hands, and she smiled before continuing to ring up their items. "Did you two find everything you were looking for?"

"Sure did, Kiddo." Dean nodded, trying to keep the conversation brief.

"Good." Her smile grew bigger as she looked between the two. "It's been really nice out, hasn't it?"

Dean's face twisted in confusion. Still, he quickly looked behind them once he realized that Stacy's eyes kept flicking to another person. The person was boring holes in the back of Cas' skull, and Dean nodded. "It's always nice when you spend time with the people you care about."

"Glad you finally realize that, Mr. Campbell." Stacy quipped as she totaled up their order. That'll be $72.35."

Cas looked at Dean and flicked his eyes down at their hands. "You got this, Dean?"

"'Course I do, sweetheart," Dean replied, causing the person behind them to grumble. Dean pulled out one of their cards and handed it over.

Stacy looked as though she were about to squeal excitedly at Dean's term of endearment, while Cas looked confused. "Thank you, Dear."

The man who had been standing behind them huffed. "You queers have to do that shit in public?"

Dean winked at Cas and Stacy before turning around. "I don't see you complaining when you do it at Jackson's with women who aren't your wife."

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice piped up from behind the man. "I knew you weren't working late." The woman stormed out, leaving a highly embarrassed man standing there.

"Well, shit. I'd say sorry, 'cause I didn't know your wife was standing there–" Dean signed his receipt. "–but I think she should know that you're an asshole and a bigot all at once, don't you?" 

The man left his grocery basket on the counter and walked out of the store. Cas looked into it and looked at Dean. "I don't think it's nice to make Stacy put this away because you called him out, Dean."

"Ring it up, Stacy." Dean rolled his eyes endearingly at Cas.

Stacy smiled. "I know it's not much, but those of us in town who know you have been rooting for you two." She leaned in further. "It actually makes me feel more comfortable about being into girls." She quickly rang up the other guy's groceries, adding an additional twenty-five something to their total for the day.

The drive home to the bunker was oddly quiet and awkward. Dean had at least expected some sort of line of questioning from Cas.

Cas pulled the truck into its parking spot and honked three times, letting anyone who was in the bunker know that there were items to be unloaded.

"It's not that large of an amount, Cas. We could have carried it."

"I know." Cas watched as Sam, Jack, and Rowena came and grabbed some of the bags. "The tools are in here, though, and we need to be separated."

Dean frowned and slid across the bench. It was nice pretending they were a couple while it lasted. "Alright, Cas. Over to the workbench."

They exited the truck and walked over, no longer hand in hand. Dean found that emptiness painful and unbearable. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his heads. Dean dug through a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. "This is really thin bamboo. We should be able to cut it." Dean opened and shut the scissors for effect. "Pull back and show me where your fingertip is, so I don't catch it."

Cas did as he was told and pointed to his fingertip.

Dean lined the scissors up and held his breath as he attempted to cut the finger trap. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Cas looked down and watched as Dean tried to cut the trap again.

"It's cheapass bamboo, but it's actually breaking the scissors." Dean pulled the scissors back and held them up to the light. Deep divots marked the blades. "You've got to be kidding me."

Dean threw the scissor on the bench and grabbed a saw. "Pretty sure this is a diamond blade. Let's do this. Pull back again, Cas." Dean watched as Cas apathetically pulled back and showed where his finger was. Dean placed the blade against the bamboo and started to saw into it. After a few back and forth motions, Dean lifted the saw and realized he didn't even put a dent into the finger trap. "What the flying fuck?"

"Dean, it's probably protected by the curse." Cas frowned. "Let's go to the library, we can research."

Dean flung the saw on to the workbench and let his shoulders fall. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so, so sorry." He started walking towards the library, only to find himself stopped by an unmoving angel.

"Sorry for what, Dean?" Cas squinted. "Unless you knew that the object was cursed, you didn't know this would happen. And I'm certain you weren't aware."

"My fingers didn't get stuck together. I didn't get stuck to Rowena. I didn't get stuck to Sam." Dean fought to keep tears from spilling out. "I got stuck with the one person who doesn't want to be stuck with me." Dean let out a stuttered sigh. "Let's get to the library, get you free."

"I'm not 'stuck' with you, Dean." Cas attempted to make finger quotes with his free hand. "I choose to be by your side. I may have to leave on occasion, but I always come back to you."

Dean turned around and glared. "Where else would you go? It's my fault you're stuck here, to begin with."

"Dean?" Cas raised his eyebrow. "We have had this discussion before. What's going on?"

"It's too much, Cas." Dean attempted to walk towards the library again but was stopped by Cas. "Today's been too much."

"That's not explaining anything." Cas pulled Dean back and hooked his finger under Dean's chin, forcing the hunter to look at him. "I think I know what you want to say, but I want you to say it."

Dean closed his eyes, afraid to look Cas in the eye, scared of a response, afraid of rejection, fearful of losing his best friend. His voice fell to a whisper but felt like a shout in the back of his mind. "Today was amazing, despite the finger trap. Holding your hand, walking around the store, calling you Sweetheart? I know it wasn't real, but I want you like that. Even if you don't want me like that." Dean opened his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"That's what you think?" A soft chuckle escaped Cas' lips. His left hand moved to cup Dean's cheek, the right one joining it and mirroring it. "Why would I stay if I didn't care for you like that?"

Dean's eyes closed as he melted into Cas' touch. "Don't tease me, please." His eyes shot open in realization. He lifted his hands up and found Cas' hand free of the finger trap. Dean pushed it in and ripped it off before dropping it to the ground. "It's off?" He looked at Cas and smiled in relief. "It's off." Dean's hands found themselves entwined in the hair at the back of Cas' head as Dean pulled Cas in for a soft, thankful kiss. "You mean it."

"Of course I mean it, Dean." Cas rested his forehead against Dean's. "I've been afraid to push, to scare you away, but you are my reason. You are why I stay. I don't want to be away from you."

"Don't want to be away from you, Cas." Dean pulled back and smiled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I want more todays. Just no finger trap." He pressed a kiss against Cas' lips. "I'm not going to want to stop doing that."

"Let's get the finger trap to Rowena and Sam so they can put it away or destroy it, and you can have all the kisses you want."

Dean bent down and grabbed the finger trap. "Those assholes knew all along."

"You're not plotting revenge, are you?" Cas raised his eyebrow.

"You think they've confessed their feelings?" Dean held the finger trap up between his fingers.

Cas shook his head, a deep, warm laugh. "I'm right behind you."

A quick pit stop in the library showed that Sam and Rowena were immune to the curse on the finger trap. Still, they congratulated Dean and Cas for getting their heads out of their asses. Dean pouted and headed to his room, Cas' hand in his.

Once inside, Dean closed the door and plopped on his bed and patted the space next to him. "Join me?"

"A confession about how you want to be with me, and now you're all ready to jump into bed with me?" Cas smirked as he kicked off his shoes and walked to the other side of the bed. He removed his trench coat and laid it at the foot of the bed. 

"Suit jacket too, Cas. That's not going to be comfortable to cuddle with." 

"Yes, Dean." Cas took off the suit jacket and threw it on top of his trench coat. "Can I lay next to you now?"

Dean nodded. "Please, Cas. I've imagined this for so long, and I want to experience it."

"How long?" Cas laid down on his side and faced Dean. When Dean turned to face him, Cas' hand cupped his cheek automatically.

"Too long." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, the rest of his body shimmying across to bed to be close to the angel.

Cas's hand traced down Dean's side and rested on his hip, lightly squeezing it. "This is everything I've imagined and more."

"You need to be careful there, Cas." Dean started to slowly unbutton Cas' shirt. "Grabbing me like that, I might think you want me."

"I don't want you to think it, Dean." Cas brought his mouth against Dean's ear, his voice dropping into a low growl. "I want you to know it."

Dean's heart stopped, and his breathing ceased as Cas' mouth crashed messily into his. Dean whimpered, his fingers slipping and fumbling over the buttons he had easily undone before. He pulled back, his eyes locking on Cas'. "How?"

"How what, Dean?" Cas traced his fingers along the top of Dean's jeans, stopping at the button and popping it open. "Use your words for me, gorgeous." Cas slowly dragged Dean's zipper down and started pulling down on his pants.

"Your kisses, your movements." Dean cried out as Cas started biting and sucking on his neck. "That." Dean finished undoing the buttons on Cas' shirt and hooked his finger in Cas' tie. "Where did you learn all of that?" He pulled Cas in for another breathtaking kiss.

"Between the fact that I am how old?" Cas raised his eyebrow. "I have seen your dreams, and I have watched the pizza man." Cas' mouth curled up in a filthy grin, causing Dean to melt instantly. "I know what you've wanted me to do to you."

Dean swallowed. "You've known?"

"For a long time, Ol Hoath." Cas rolled over on top of Dean and pinned him down. "I know how much you've wanted to give and how much you've wanted to take." Cas rolled his hips down against Dean.

"Holy hell, Cas." Dean's head fell back against the pillow. "I..."

Cas pushed himself up to a kneeling position. He stripped off his shirt and undershirt, leaving his tie and tossed them haphazardly to the foot of the bed. "Sit up, Dean."

Dean quickly sat up and reached for Cas, his hands tracing along the angel's body. "Why do you hide all of this?"

"Because it's only for you, Dean." Cas pulled up on Dean's shirt and lifted it over his head. Cas threw it with his clothes and quickly pounced on Dean again, resuming his marking on Dean's neck.

"Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean repeated over and over again, short, sweet devotions to the lover he never thought he could have. Dean traced his fingers down Cas' chest and stomach, finally finding the top of the slacks Cas always wore. Dean quickly undid them, but before he could start pushing them down, Cas grabbed his hands and pinned them down.

"You are impatient, Ol Hoath." Cas took off his tie. "I have waited for years to know you like this, I will get to take my time." He lifted Dean's hands over Dean's head. "I know you like the color system. Color?"

"Green, so green right now."

Cas took his tie and lightly bound Dean's hands above his head. "You have to earn the right to touch, Dean. And I want you to touch me, so much."

"I'll listen, Cas." Dean squirmed. "Just want to feel you, know you."

"You will, Dean. I promise." Cas got off of the bed and pulled off Dean's pants and underwear. "I haven't seen you like this since I rebuilt you." He traced his fingers softly along Dean's leg. "If I had known then, what I know now, I would have enjoyed the view more." Cas bit his lower lip, his eyes growing darker from lust as Dean's body flushed from the compliment.

"You just going to say that, and not do something about it, Cas?"

Cas finished undressing and climbed back up on the bed in between Dean's legs. "So impatient. So needy." Cas leaned down and ran a test lick up the length of Dean's cock, causing Dean to cry out in pleasure. "You do enjoy that." Cas raised his eyebrow in sated curiosity as he wrapped his lips around the head and started working Dean into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean brought his arms down and rested his hands on the back of Cas' head, only to be met with a growl for not keeping his hands in place. Cas popped off Dean's cock, a trail of precum hanging from his lip.

"Keep your hands up there, and show me how good you are, Dean."

Dean whined and put his hands back above his head. "Please, Cas. I want to feel you."

"Behave, and you will." Cas took Dean's cock back into his mouth and looked up at Dean's pleading eyes as he started to suck and lick, working Dean up into a whimpering mess.

"Cas, I'm so close. Please, let me feel you." Dean's hands dug into the pillow beneath his head to keep him from reaching down and touching the devil disguised as an angel. "Please, sweetheart. You keep it up, you're going to get a mouthful of me."

With a smooth movement, Cas slid his mouth off of Dean and was kissing and biting on his inner thighs. 

"That's not much better, Cas." Dean chided, as he squirmed under his angel's touch. He felt his legs being lifted over Cas' shoulders, and he lifted his head to look down. "What are you doing... OH!" Dean's head fell back on the pillow again as Cas started working his tongue along Dean's ass.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's legs, pinning him to keep him from squirming as his tongue took Dean apart, piece by piece.

"Need you, Cas. Please." Dean sobbed. "Need to touch, need you to fill me." Dean quivered, his body arching under Cas' methodical touch. "Please, please, please."

Cas let go of Dean's thighs and crawled out from under him. "Need me?"

"Yes." Dean rasped, his voice wrecked from crying out from pleasure.

"Want me?" Cas pulled his knees back up under himself and crawled up Dean's body.

"So much." Dean sighed in relief as Cas released his hands from the tie. His hands shot Cas' arms, his fingers tracing up along the muscles and onto Cas' back. "Cas, please."

Cas kissed Dean passionately and moved his hand down between them, massaging Dean's hole with his finger. He slid it in, working his finger in and out, pulling a euphony of cries from Dean's lips. Slipping a second finger in, Cas pushed himself up to his knees.

"Want you, Angel. Been waiting so long for you." Dean watched Cas through half-lidded eyes. "I know you got me. I know you won't hurt me."

Cas slid his fingers out and lined himself up, slowly pushing in as Dean squirmed underneath him. He watched as Dean's head fell back, his hands grasping the blanket underneath them. Cas kept sliding in a smooth movement, bottoming out and letting Dean relax around him. He leaned down and kissed his charge, his hunter, his lover. Everything about Dean completely his to love and cherish.

"Move, Cas. Want to feel you." Dean's hands carded through Cas' hair and rested on the back of his neck.

"Patience, Dean. I'm taking this in."

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' hips. "I've already taken it in. Move, Angel. Please."

Cas laughed, and his chin fell to his chest, allowing Dean to kiss his forehead. He slowly started rocking his hips, each movement calling a whimper or a moan out of the peridot-eyed beauty beneath him. When Dean tried to cover his mouth, Cas grabbed his hand and pinned it down. "I want your sounds, I want your noises. Don't hide them from me."

Dean continued to call out Cas' name, along with other words of love and lust, creating a prayer for their private worship. He dug his fingers into Cas' back, holding on to him, clinging to him as each thrust and rock brought them one step closer to climax.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking it in rhythm with his movements. "You can come for me, Ol Hoath. I don't want you to hold back."

A few more thrusts and a few more strokes and Dean crashed over the edge, hot come running down Cas' fingers. Knowing that Dean was taken care of, Cas claimed Dean's mouth and sped up his movements, finding his own orgasm a few moments later.

Cas rolled over and laid next to Dean, snapping his fingers and cleaning up their mess. "Are you ok, Dean?"

"Mhmm." Dean rolled over and curled up against Cas, his head resting on Cas' chest. "This wasn't a dream, right?"

"Why would this be a dream?" Cas asked, his fingers idly tracing along Dean's arm.

Dean kissed along Cas' jaw. "I didn't think I could have this. That I could have you. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and you not be here."

"Ol Hoath, now that I know you feel the same, I'm not leaving your side." Cas sighed contently, holding on to Dean.

"What's that mean, Sweetheart? You've said it several times now." Cas blushed, and Dean's eyebrow raised. "Cas?"

"Loose translation?" Cas sighed and kissed the top of Dean's head. "My beloved."

"That mean you love me, Cas?"

Cas hooked his finger under Dean's chin. "Thought I was showing that to you."

"You did." Dean paused. "I love you too, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
